The Lash of Spells of the Shields of the Swordsmen
by Candlewrite
Summary: Kane Chronicles. Harry Potter. Percy Jackson. All well-loved book series. But what if there were four special characters, linked together? If there are, its a good thing, cause another war is brewing... Pu-leeze R&R! (Includes dead coming back to life!)


**DISCLAIMER: I'm only doing this ONCE. I own Harry Potter like the sky is orange and the sun orbits the earth.**

**This chapter is kinda weird, what with the whole danger-dreams thing, but it had to be done. So stick with me, kay?**

_James turned around to see Albus standing on the edge of a rock outcropping, much too close to the river._

"_Al!" He rushed over, but Albus saw him coming and, as he took another step forward, tripped over a rock. James watched helplessly as his younger sibling plummeted of the lip of the stone and disappeared into the rushing water._

_Albus surfaced, his face filled with terror, but was immediately pulled under again as he was carried downstream. _

_He didn't come up again..._

Fifteen-year-old James sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily. That dream- part of it was true. A couple years ago, Albus had slipped and fallen into the river after a heavy rain, and they had only just gotten him out in time.

The door creaked open. "James?" The concerned faces of his siblings, thirteen-year-old Albus and eleven-year-old Lily, peered in at him. He assured them that he was fine, but his mind was contrary. As soon as he fell back asleep, he drifted into another dream...

_He was running down a darkened alley, pulling Lily by the hand. The thump of giant paws followed them. Lily was crying, tears pouring down her cheeks. _

'"_Mum..." she sobbed softly. "Dad..."_

_James closed his eyes briefly and pulled his sister into a hug. _

_The thing behind them stopped, deafening growls echoing off the walls. Before either of the siblings could react, it had plucked Lily up in its teeth. James couldn't watch. He squeezed his eyes shut._

_He heard a scream that cut off as he was sprayed with something, then- quiet. The only sound was of his own ragged breathing._

_James started to run._

_He couldn't bring himself to look at his sister's body._

_Lily Potter, behind him, was dead._

But the dreams didn't stop.

_James stumbled over the crest of the hill. Rose, next to him, looked exhausted. Her hair was longer and tangled with burs. Her clothes were torn. Her bare feet were cut and scratched. But she still managed to stumble down after James. They hid in the reeds beside the stream. One look at that water, and James was reminded of the day Albus drowned..._

_He shook himself out of it and concentrated on not rustling the reeds and giving them away._

_Not that he knew what they were hiding from._

_Until a monster surfaced behind them._

_They turned in horror. The thing was seven feet tall, easy. Muscles rippled in its arms and legs. It wore a kilt of chain mail. It opened its huge mouth, showing yellow, hopelessly crooked teeth. But was frightening was its eyes. _

_No... Its eye._

_It was a Cyclopes._

_James froze. The Cyclopes grinned maliciously and snatched for them with one of its meaty hands. Rose rolled out of the way, but James couldn't move. And a second later, he couldn't breathe as the monster squeezed the life out of him. That moment was terrible- but the next few were worse._

_Rose leapt up onto the Cyclopes hand. She grabbed James's arm, pulling him out of the monster's grip and pushing him off. _

_The last thing James saw before hitting the ground and blacked out was Rose going limp as the monster squeezed her between two hands._

Why couldn't the dreams stop already?

_Fighting raged around him. Friend and foe alike fell to the ground as their breathing ceased and their faces turned gray. The boy on James's right bit his lip, running his hand through his crazy black hair. His sea green eyes filled with grief at the scene before them. The girl on James's left hung her head as tears fell to the ground. He couldn't see her face, because long blond hair with red highlights hung around it. Standing in front of him, another girl stood, her dark brown hair and purple cape swirling in the harsh wind. Some of the fighters below wore black linen clothes, and fought with strange shouts and glowing staffs. Some wore bronze armor and fought with swords and spears of the same material, while others armor and weapons were silver. There were wizards too- the robes they wore whipped about in the wind as they sent spells swirling around them. James saw Hugo, Scorpius, Teddy, and Victoire fall prey to the groping hands of death._

_Then an explosion blasted the image to bits._

Why, oh why didn't Morpheus stop there?

_The field below was a charred, smoking, gray mass spreading off into the horizon, where the setting sun cast a bloody red light across everything. No one had survived._

_No one but James._

_He ran down the hill, not even trying to hold back his tears. Bodies of his family and friends littered the ground, carelessly tossed there like fallen leaves. Then he saw them._

_The twins, Fred and Roxanne. The girl had fallen atop her brother like she was protecting him. He ran over and dropped to the ground his knees as his tears streamed unchecked._

_Two cold laughs sounded behind him. He could barely wrench his head away from his friends' bodies, but immediately wished he hadn't. One man had white skin, no nose, and red slits for eyes. He wore black robes and held a wand in his hand._

_The other man had blue skin, large, pure white eyes, along with hair that looked like strands of glowing stars._

"_This is the future," Snake man hissed, "And we will have our revenge, James Sirius Potter. We _will_ have our revenge..."_

James woke up.


End file.
